


the hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me

by switchienana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jaemin!Sub/Bottom, Jeno!Dom/Top, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchienana/pseuds/switchienana
Summary: new town, new school and new expectations send na jaemin sprialing into a chain of events that lead him to the most beautiful yet most utterly sinful and forbidden thing he had ever encountered, lee jeno. will this lead to his downfall or to some of the best moments of his life?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	the hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me

**Author's Note:**

> hi~~  
> this is my first work on here so please be a little kind >_<  
> hope you guys enjoy~

jaemin never figured out why they had to move, the whole process seeming completely and  
utterly unnecessary. the way he looked at things, the sole reason they were really moving was so  
his mother could run away from his fucking sorry excuse of a father. not that he entirely blamed  
the woman, it’s just moving to a completely different area seemed excessive. especially to a  
neighbourhood where they knew no one, and no one knew them. if he was honest with himself,  
the whole idea alarmed him having been raised in the same place his entire existence. plus from  
what he had witnessed on tv these rural areas always seemed to very cliquey, which would be fun  
for someone trying to move in so late in the social game. but the reality of the entire situation only  
hit him when they ultimately arrived.

  
at seventeen years of age jeno had become accustom to his small town’s judgemental ways.  
learning that the hard way when he rocked up on his first day of school ‘dressed like a girl’. like  
what the fuck did that even mean, he was five! he had learned to handle with it, slowly developing  
the appropriate mask to put on only to tear it off the moment he got home. sometimes he’d think  
like his cat was the only one that truly accepted him, never seeming to judge all the bizarre stuff  
he did. yet the miserable twelve-year-old cat was probably loopy itself at this point. he felt he was  
living a lie, and that everyone around him was as well. no one able to be their genuine selves to  
spare themselves from the severe judgement of their hypocritical peers. he swore on his life that  
he had never met someone true to themselves completely, but that was soon to change.

* * *

  
“jeno! oh my god! we will finally get some fucking spice in this bland ass school!” jeno furred his  
eyebrows at the comment, peaking out from behind his locker to come face-to-face with his best  
friend. renjun continued moving towards the boy, hitting his arm and jumping up and down in  
excitement. jeno pulled away, cradling his arm, as he whipped his head away.

  
“a hello would be nice! no wonder xuxi doesn’t want your ass.” jeno teased. the brunette gasped,  
looking slightly offended by his friend’s comment. the boy just giggled, loving his friend’s reaction.  
renjun pouted, crossing his arms, giving the other boy a sassy look.

  
“well... i would fill you in on the tea, but if you don’t want to know...” renjun trailed off, stepping  
out of the boy’s way. jeno just rolled his eyes, turning back towards his locker to grab his  
belongings. he grabbed his books before slamming his locker shut, shooting a disapproving look  
in the brunette’s direction.

  
“look, i really couldn’t care less about whatever ‘tea’ you have, it’s all just manufactured bullshit  
that the dumbasses in this school make up...” jeno said his volume lowering with every word as  
he realised the room had gone quiet around him. in confusion he turned around to see the source  
of everyone’s silence. a boy obviously new made his way down the school’s corridor, his pink hair  
bobbing up and down as he moved. he was smiling down at his phone music pounding through  
his earphones, unaware of his surroundings. jeno frowned at the reactions of the surrounding  
people, hating how he’s already brought negative attention to himself even though he hasn’t done  
anything wrong.

  
“maybe if you wanted to listen to me, you would have known about this. his name’s jaemin, can  
you believe what he’s wearing?” renjun popped up from behind the other’s shoulder, smirking to  
himself as he knew what his comment would cause the younger to do. jeno pulled a confused  
face, studying the boy’s outfit intently. he was dressed in a black bell sleeve crop top with flowers  
embroidered on the ends, that was paired with a pair of black skinny jeans that had thin chains  
hanging off the side and a pair of black laced boots. jeno could only describe the sight as  
breathtaking, ready to swear on his life he had never seen someone so pretty.

  
“what are you on about? he looks perfectly fine.” jeno questioned, his eyes remaining on the boy  
walking past, eyeing him up and down slightly. he shot him a smile, his eyes curling up into  
crescents. jaemin smiled back in return, continuing on his way to class. renjun giggled at his  
friend’s cuteness seeing right through the boy. the younger watched as renjun made a lewd  
gesture before he walked off laughing.

  
“what?!” jeno yelled, running after the boy, stumbling over his feet slightly as he caught up. the  
boy smiled to himself as he thought of the stir that the new boy had just caused. his smile getting  
brighter when he began to fantasise about everything he had seen of the boy.

* * *

  
now jaemin wasn’t ignorant, he had seen too much of the world to be at this point. yet he had  
thought by now that he would be somewhat accepted. much to his disappointment that still  
hadn’t happened. the kids at school were still ignoring and whispering about him, the adults still  
stared at him in disgust and he had even been cursed out by a group of elderly women. he still  
however refused to tone down any part of his personality to fit in with the quaint and dainty town  
he was now living in. choosing instead to amplify the traits that seemed to annoy the people of  
the town even more.

  
jaemin was quietly humming as he danced around his room, music blasting from his laptop as he  
had what he liked to call a ‘dance breakdown’. dance was he favourite was to release any tension  
that has built up from the day. that and masturbating, but no one needed to know that part.  
however, his impromptu dance concert was interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the  
device, jaemin diving onto the bed to see what it was. his eyes lit up in joy as he realised he was  
getting a facetime call from his favourite person.

  
“hyuck! i’ve missed you so much!” the pinkette squealed out, bouncing up and down on his  
mattress. the other boy just giggled, his tan skin glowing in the sunset light shining in through his  
curtains. both boys adjusted their positions on their beds, peering into their cameras as they did  
so.

  
“so what’s been happening, how’s the country life treating you?” hyuck asked, pure curiosity  
appearing on his face. jaemin visibly deflated, a frown forming on his lips. he let out a whine,  
flopping down onto the mattress while hitting his hands against the bed.

  
“it’s been fucking shit.” he whined, his lip jutting forward in a pout. hyuck looked genuinely  
concerned for his friend. an encouraging smile graced his lips as he thought of something to say  
to help better the situation.

  
“i’m sure it’s not that bad.” hyuck sang. jaemin snapped up from the bed, returning to his previous  
position. he let out a deep sigh, hands forming fists beside him.

  
“it is. i’ve been here for what, a month? and not one fucking person has attempted to befriend  
me, not one person hyuck.” jaemin said, his eyes glossing over. hyuck let out a coo of pity,  
wishing he was there to hug his friend.

  
“seriously? has no one even attempted to talk you?” hyuck questioned. the pink haired male  
pondered for a second before pausing. his face lit up in realisation, adjusting his hair slightly.  
“well... i mean there was one time...” jaemin trailed off, thinking to himself. hyuck leaned forward  
in disbelief, mouth open in awe. he instantly demanded to know, jaemin travelling back in time in  
his mind to relive the moment.

  
_jaemin was sat out the front of the school grounds, everyone long gone for the day. his mother had_   
_forgotten to pick him up again, leaving him stranded until she finally dragged herself back out_   
_again. his moping was interrupted by an eruption of laughter from behind him. he turned to see_   
_the student council leaving the main building, all of them giggling together in their clique. his eyes_   
_naturally gravitated towards jeno who was at the centre of the group. jaemin’s heart rate sped up_   
_as he watched the boy, everything seemingly moving in slow motion as he watched the boy_   
_waving off his friends before he started to walk towards where jaemin was sitting. the boy’s eyes_   
_went wide before snapping his head back to the front, cursing himself out for almost getting_   
_caught staring. he heard footsteps approaching, quietly swearing he would get his absentee_   
_mother back for this._

  
_“you’re here late.” jeno spoke, the other boy watching as he took a seat next to him. jaemin put his_   
_phone away, turning slightly to face the boy, surprised that a) jeno was talking to him and b) that he_   
_was talking to him when the rest of the student council was around. he had learned pretty quickly_   
_the chain of command at the school, the student council being at the very top. they were popular,_   
_smart, athletic and jaemin was damn sure as close to perfect as humanly possible. he learnt that_   
_jeno was vice president to a boy in the year below them called chenle. the trio being completed by_   
_a boy named renjun who the pinkette had first noticed during lunch when the pair walked past_   
_him, the elder cling onto jeno. he felt a little resentment towards the group because of all the_   
_popularity shit they supported and for the way they looked at certain groups of people. save for_   
_jeno, of course. but that was something he couldn’t change especially when he was one of those_   
_people._

  
_“yeah... i’m meant to be home, i was just forgotten again.” jaemin said emotionlessly, staring off_   
_into the distance, he wasn’t about to breakdown in front of an almost stranger. even if that almost_   
_stranger was possibly the best person jaemin had met, aside from hyuck of course. jeno gave him_   
_a supportive look, placing his hand on his thigh, surprising the other slightly causing him to jump_   
_before he composed himself once again._

  
_“well, let me keep you company then.” jeno smiled, showing him his iconic eye smile. jaemin_   
_returned it just like he did on the first day, the smile making the dark-haired male feel the exact_   
_same way when he saw it for the first time, heart speeding up as jaemin giggled slightly._

  
“we talked for like an hour or so and then my mum showed up. it was nice to finally be able to talk  
to someone like that again.” jaemin smiled to himself. hyuck let out a coo at how adorable his  
friend was being, shifting so he was lying on his stomach.

  
“well, maybe this is a sign you need to try a little harder, got any ideas on how you could do that?”  
hyuck asked. jaemin placed his head in his hands as he thought it over, mouth forming a ‘o’ shape  
when he finally thought of something.

  
“apparently one of the student council members is throwing a party this weekend, the rich one.  
maybe i should go instead of being anti-social.” jaemin pondered. hyuck’s face lit up, nodding his  
head in support. however, that was interrupted by the sound of muffled voices coming from  
hyuck’s end of the call. the orange haired boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head in the process.  
“sorry i’ve got to go, i’ve been summoned. you get those friends girl!” hyuck cheered on, giving  
his best friend the biggest smile possible. the pair shared goodbyes before they ended the call,  
jaemin shutting his laptop quietly. he thought to himself before making his way over to the closet,  
opening it up and beginning to decide on an outfit to wear to this party he was now attending.

* * *

  
jaemin took a deep breath out as he stood out front of the house, music practically shaking it as  
people flooded in and out. he stared down at his feet, his dark shoes and skirt contrasting with his  
pale skin. he finally swallowed up his pride and took steps towards the house, entering the lavish  
household. the boy squeezed his way through the crowd, finding his way into the kitchen where it  
was way less packed. he quietly stood in the corner studying his surroundings, watching as  
people stumbled around clearly intoxicated or how they seemed to stick in their little cliques. he  
calmed himself down a little before making his way back into the crowd. this time it was much  
more of a squeeze as he was now in the main living room now. the universe was obviously not on  
his side today as he ended up getting puhed into another person, their drink spilling all over the  
front of his top. jaemin let out a gasp looking down at his ruined outfit, the person not even caring  
choosing just to carry on dancing. he ran his hands through his pick locks before making his way  
towards the bathroom to help him get cleaned up.

  
“oh my god! jeno look who it is!” chenle giggled. everyone turned to look toward whatever the  
student council president and host was looking at. they all locked eyes on the sight of jaemin  
struggling towards the bathroom. jeno frowned when he saw the stain on the front of the boy’s  
outfit, not even bothering to scold his friends for teasing him. he sighed to himself before walking  
off, wanting to escape the suffocating social situation for a second.

  
jaemin made his way out from the bathroom, having removed the stain as much as he could, his  
clothes still ruined. he was still looking down at his feet as he made his way through the crowd,  
being suddenly stopped by a group approaching him. he peered up and came face-to-face with a  
group he could only vaguely recognise from school. he gulped slightly as the males studied him  
intently, breath quickening as he waited for their first move.

  
“well what do we have here?” one of them asked nonchalantly. jaemin watched them awaiting a  
response before one of the guys from behind stepped forward and began to circle him, people  
around them taking notice.

  
“a fucking fag that’s what.” another one sneered, the rest snickering at the insult. jaemin looked  
around and watched as people began to film. one stepped out of the crowd that jaemin could  
only assume was the leader by the way the others seemed to gravitate around him. he stepped  
forward so that they were chest to chest, glaring down into the pink haired male’s eyes.  
“why don’t you do us all a favour and get the hell out!” he seethed, the other makes making  
noises of agreement. jaemin wasn’t going to fight back, but he wasn’t a fucking push over either.  
he stepped slightly forward, pushing his chest against the other male’s.

  
“what? i know i’m attractive, but i didn’t know i would be able to turn a closeted homophobe on.”  
jaemin giggled, smirking to himself as he watched the reactions of everyone around him. however  
he had failed to notice the head douchebag’s expression, anger building inside him as he watched  
the scene unfold. he soon snapped, a fist shooting up to punch jaemin directly on the cheek. the  
boy staggered back as he cradled the area that had been hit, pulling his hand away to see he was  
bleeding. he watched as everyone around them began to laugh, the suffocating feeling in his  
chest building in his chest as tears welled up in his eyes. he quickly dashed out of the room, the  
laughter of all his peers ringing in his ears.

  
jeno’s peace and quiet was interrupted by what he could only assume was a fight going on in the  
other room. he quickly made his way into the open living space, only to see jaemin running out of  
the room. jeno quickly snapped his head in the other direction, only to see a group of dickheads  
snickering, one with a clearly bloody fist. without a second thought he ran in the direction of the  
crying boy, not even sparing another glance in their direction. jeno was able to catch up to him,  
tugging on his arm slightly to pull him back. jaemin looked at him with wide eyes, tears  
continuously falling down his cheeks. they stared at each other silently, jeno giving him a  
supportive smile. that’s all it took for jaemin to collapse into his chest, sobs falling from his mouth  
as jeno wrapped his arms around him. he nuzzled into the boy’s pink hair as he soothed him, his  
crying subsiding as they rocked back and forth. they pulled away, jeno cupping his cheeks as he  
wiped away his stray tears.

  
“let’s go get you cleaned up.” he cheered, taking jaemin’s hand in his. the boy let out a little sniffle  
before moving forward with the other, the boys swinging their arms as they walked home, the  
moonlight illuminating the smiles they shared with each other. they soon made their way to jeno’s  
place, quietly giggling to each other as they snuck in not wanting to wake the elder’s parents. the  
stumbled their way up to jeno’s room, jaemin quietly waiting as jeno grabbed what he needed to  
fix the other’s wound. he shut the door quietly behind him as he entered the room, jaemin giving  
him a weak smile. the elder jumped onto the bed beside him, the mattress bouncing underneath  
the both of them. jaemin turned to face the brunette watching as he got everything ready. he  
began to quietly tell the younger stories as he gripped his jaw, cleaning the wound that had been  
left by the meat head’s fist. every so often jaemin’s eyes would shift down to the boy’s lips as he  
talked, wondering what it would be like to feel them on his own. jeno smiled as he finished up,  
packing up all the supplies turning to place them behind him before turning towards the other  
again. there was a clear tension in the air between the two, the pair staring into each other’s eyes  
intently. jaemin’s eyes quickly flickered downward once again, the elder catching him in the act.  
jeno slowly lean forward, his hand moving up to trace his thumb over the boy’s lower lip. the pink  
haired male watched his every move, ready to offer his everything to the boy. the elder’s hand  
shifted to his chin pulling him forward slightly. he paused as if he was asking the other for  
permission, the younger quietly dying inside at how genuine he was being.

  
“just fucking kiss me.” jaemin whispered, hands coming to rest on the other’s thighs. that’s all it  
took for jeno to launch forward, pulling the younger into his lap and joining their lips in a kiss. he  
wanted to groan out at the feeling of the boy’s glossy lips gliding across his as jaemin clawed at  
his brown locks. it was sloppy and mess but neither of them really cared, getting lost the pleasure  
and the feeling of each other. their breaths mingled together as they panted into each other’s  
mouths, getting increasingly turned on as time went on. jeno’s hands trailed down managing to  
slip under the younger’s skirt, his hands cupping the boy’s ass jaemin moaning out in pleasure. he   
took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth, the elder resisting the urge to smirk  
as the other gasped. the pair slowly fell back into the bed, lips separating slowly as they did so a  
trail of saliva still connecting them. jaemin quickly threw his shirt over his head tossing it  
somewhere to the side, jeno mirroring the action soon after. the elder leant down and placed his  
lips on the juncture of the other’s neck, leaving marks in his stead as he trailed his way down to  
the waistband of his skirt. he separated them once again, letting the younger move at his own  
pace to remove his skirt. he froze and stared at the boy below him in awe, absolutely amazed by  
the pure beauty jaemin possessed. pink hair standing out brightly against the sheets while the  
purplish marks scattered across his chest complimented his skin tone perfectly. the younger bit  
his lip as he watched the way jeno stared down at him, his brown orbs now over taken by lust as  
his eyes grazed over every part of his being. jaemin couldn’t handle the space between them  
anymore, pulling the boy down to lock their lips once again. the younger’s hands trailed down to  
the other’s belt, wrestling it off as jeno giggled into his mouth at how desperate he was being. he  
finally assisted him in removing his pants, kicking them to the side with the rest of their clothes. he  
didn’t even get a chance to breathe before he was pushed down by his hips, his crotch colliding  
with jaemin’s. he let out a groan of pleasure as the younger continued to grind on him, the boy’s  
breathy moans being music to his ears. he clawed at jeno’s hair, bringing the boy down further the  
friction not even being close enough to what he really wanted right now.

  
“need you, need you to fuck me.” he whined into the elder’s ear, causing him to growl before  
moving away. jeno smirked as he made a particularly harsh thrust forward, the younger clawing at  
the sheets below him unable to decide whether to move his hips towards or away from the  
pleasure.

  
“are you sure that’s what you want?” jeno whispered, a hint of worry hidden in his eyes. jaemin  
nodded softly, a pink blush arising on his cheeks as he did so. the brunette looked down with a  
smile on his face, carefully removing the other’s boxers before his own. jaemin bit his lip shying  
away from eye contact as he processed that he was currently bearing all. the elder reached over  
the pinkette to his bedside draws, jaemin’s blush intensifying by the item he pulled out. his breath  
quickened nerves building in his chest as the other popped the cap off, pouring some of the  
substance on his fingers. jeno quickly picked up on this, his other hand moving to entwine with  
jaemin’s giving him a look of support.

  
“just tell me if i hurt you, okay.” jeno whispered. jaemin nodded in response awaiting for the  
other’s first move. he visibly tensed up when a finger began to circle his rim, the cool substance  
coating it causing a shiver to shoot through his body. jeno paused slightly in fear, peering up to  
check on the other. the younger gave him a look of reassurance before nodding his head once  
again signalling he could begin. the elder slipped the first finger inside, the pink haired boy letting  
out a high pitched whine. he began to move it experimentally, the tension fading away as jaemin  
slowly became accustomed to the feeling of it all. he was soon begging for more, urging the other  
to give him more.

  
“i’m not made of porcelain, you can go har-“ jaemin was cut off by one of his own moans as jeno  
slipped another finger inside, smirking to himself at the reaction the boy had given him. he began  
to search for that special spot inside the boy that he knew would make him crumble. on a certain  
thrust forward jaemin’s voice cracked, his back arching upwards as he shook with pleasure the  
elder knowing he had hit the boy’s prostate. he continuously aimed for that spot inside the boy as  
he added a third finger, hands fisting at the sheets once again. he whined as jeno pulled his  
fingers out, hating the feeling of being empty. the elder smirked at the boy’s reaction, shushing  
him slightly.

  
“hurry, need you.” jaemin whined, lip jutting out in a pout. jeno smiled at him as he lubed up his  
cock, using his other hand to calm the younger. he aligned himself with the other’s entrance,  
gliding his tip along it slightly. the pinkette whined even more, hips bucking towards the source of  
pleasure. he wrapped his legs around the elder’s midriff and pulled him forward, moaning out as  
he entered him. jeno let out a groan at the feeling of the boy wrapped around him, the tight heat  
driving him insane. he pushed in all the way before pausing, taking time to calm himself down as  
well as allowing the other to adjust. jaemin’s eyes glossed over as he clenched and unclenched  
around jeno, desperate for any form of pleasure.

  
“daddy, please just fuck me!” jaemin cried out. jeno let out a growl, pulling out almost all of the  
way before thrusting back in. the younger let out a chain of moans as he continued his pace. his  
hands were darting around everywhere, ultimately finding their place on jeno’s back. he pulled the  
elder down, mouthing and moaning into his neck. with one thrust jeno hit the boy’s sweet spot  
dead on, the younger shaking in his hold. jaemin was so close to the edge, nails digging into the  
other’s back as he sputtered out a combination of ‘daddy’, ‘jeno’ and ‘please’. he let out an  
almost scream as he came, spilling onto both of their chests. jeno followed soon after, spilling  
over inside of the younger as he clenched around him. both boys panted as they came down from  
their highs, jeno slowly pulling out causing jaemin to let out a quiet whine. the elder got up and  
walked into the bathroom, grabbing a damp towel to help clean the other up. he returned to a  
very sleepy jaemin, cuddled up on the bed. he climbed back onto it and helped clean him up,  
throwing the towel to the side. he pulled the younger into his chest both boys cuddling into each  
other as they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

  
over the span of a couple of weeks jaemin had become significantly happier, his relationship with  
jeno blossoming. the pair were practically inseparable; the boy being this missing part of his life  
that he craved so much. and even though he was happy, he still felt a bit unsettled. even though  
him and the brunette were extremely close, jeno still insisted on keeping him and his friends  
seperated. the boy barely associated with him during school hours focusing on his friends, doing  
a complete 180 outside of school hours. yet it never seemed to put a strain on their relationship.  
jeno returned outside, seeing his new friend all laid out on the grass. jaemin’s pink hair was  
splayed out along the grass, his glittery makeup shimmering under the light of the stars. his head  
snapped up signalling for the boy to come lie down next to him. jeno quickly made his way over,  
choosing to sit instead. jaemin rolled onto his side, tracing patterns on the other’s skin through the  
rips in his jeans. he peered up into the other’s eyes, seemingly searching for something.

“why aren’t you like this when everyone else is around?” jaemin questioned. a frown formed on  
the others face, letting out a sigh as he slouched a little. jeno began to comb his finger through  
the boy’s pink hair, it having become some sort of a coping mechanism for him.

  
“i don’t know nana, i think i’m just scared of... i guess being judged.” jeno trailed off, his voice  
faltering. jaemin gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand in support. he sat up himself so  
he could look him directly in his eyes.

  
“you shouldn’t be scared, you don’t have to be scared. last time i checked you don’t need their  
validation. your opinion of yourself is the only one that matters.” jaemin reassured. jeno let out a  
deep sigh, gripping onto the other’s hand tightly. he gave him a silent nod, a smile soon forming  
on his lips. the pinkette let out a little squeal, tackling him to the ground. the both broke out into a  
fit of laughter as jaemin found his way into straddling the other, the pair staring into each other’s  
eyes. they slowly gravitated towards each other as their emotions ran over into their actions. their  
lips joined in a kiss, jaemin rocking slightly forward as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s  
neck. jeno let out a groan as their crotches rubbed against each other, the younger taking the  
opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth. the elder’s hands slipped down to grip the  
boy’s ass, pulling him forward once again. he let out a whine as he continued grinding on the male  
below him. the pair continued grinding messily against each other as their lips barely even joining  
in a kiss as they let out noises of pleasure. jaemin quickly felt his high approaching, moans getting  
louder and higher in pitch. the younger soon came, cum filling his boxers as jeno continued to  
making him move. he let out noises of overstimulation as the elder reached his own high, allowing  
the other to move off of him and lay back down next to him. the two stared at each other in postorgasm bliss, bright smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

jeno walked into school the next day, more confident in himself than he ever had been before. a  
bright smile decorated his face as he approached jaemin. they began to interact, drawing  
everyone’s attention towards them with their bright smiles, loud interactions and even louder  
attitudes. this obviously catching the attention of a certain group of people whose jaws were  
practically on the floor at jeno’s clear friendship with the boy, something they had no idea about.

  
“is that jeno?” one on the student council members gasped. they all watched in awe as the pair  
walked past seeming not to have a care in the world. chenle let out a scoff, rolling his eyes as he  
slammed his locker shut.

  
“he’s really done us like that. first he won’t introduce us, then he keeps us fucking seperate and  
now he’s ditching us all together. is that what we really mean to him? honestly fuck this!” chenle  
said in disbelief. the other members made their own noises of disbelief as they witnessed  
everything unfold. renjun frowned to himself as he pondered over everything. he placed his hand  
on chenle’s shoulder capturing his attention. he turned around to face renjun, giving him a blank  
stare.

  
“let me talk to him. maybe he doesn’t understand what he’s doing.” renjun reassured. chenle gave  
him a reassuring smile, their moment being interrupted by the bell ringing signalling the start of  
class. the group separated making their way to their classes, renjun contemplating what he would  
actually say to his friend, his mind only finding negative ways of breaking the. was to the boy.

* * *

  
jeno jumped out of his seat the moment he heard the bell ring, not even really bothering to listen  
to if the teacher assigned homework or not. he began to walk back to his locker, parading around  
in his own little world of joy. however, he was snapped out of it by his name being shouted out by  
someone. he turned around to see renjun running towards him, jeno pausing his steps so he  
could catch up.

  
“jeno, i’ve missed you so much!” renjun greeted him. jeno gave him a smile in return, pulling him  
into a hug. although he could be a little harsh, jeno still valued renjun as one of his closest friends.  
he had been there for him through some of his toughest moments, he really couldn’t just throw it  
all away. he trusted and valued the boy way too much.

  
“me too renjun, how is everyone?” jeno said, a look of curiosity appearing on his face. his joyful  
look disappeared when he noticed his friend’s saddened look. he frowned for a second before he  
looked around, realising they were still sort of in public. he gestured for them to move into a more  
private place, renjun following his lead. once they were alone renjun let out a deep sigh, looking  
deeply into his friend’s eyes.

  
“that’s what i wanted to talk to you about.” he mumbled. jeno looked confused, not understanding  
what his friend was implying. he flipped his hair to the side, brushing out of his face as he placed  
his hands on his hips.

  
“what’s wrong?” he questioned. renjun tugged at his hair lightly in frustration before he turned  
to look at his friend once again.

  
“he’s gotten into your head jeno, he’s just using you.” renjun snapped. jeno halted all movements  
completely, his face completely contorting into confusion.

  
“who? what are you talking about?” jeno uttered, failing to comprehend what his friend was  
saying. renjun let out an even deeper sigh, tapping his feet against the ground slightly.

  
“jaemin! he’s manipulated you and turned you all against us. you barely talk to us outside of  
school anymore, all because of him. and look what he’s doing to your reputation. have you even  
been on an actual date with him? can’t you see you’re just his little sex toy.” renjun yelled. jeno’s  
expression dropped completely, a million thoughts running through his head about everything that  
had been happening. it was all enough for him to have second thoughts, questioning everything  
that they had ever shared together. jeno’s eyes flickered around before locking with renjun’s once  
again.

  
“maybe you have a point, i’m gonna talk to himself .” jeno muttered before walking off leaving the  
other boy standing there. renjun couldn’t help feeling a little guilty about what he had just did. he  
knew he had probably done some serious damage to their relationship. it was eating him up  
inside, but he wasn’t about to let his friend be taken away from him by someone he barely even  
knew.

* * *

  
jaemin quietly exited the classroom, making a b-line for his locker. he could put his books away  
and lock it before he was harshly pulled away. he was getting ready to slap whoever was pulling  
him around until he realised it was jeno. a smile appeared on his face as he realised, soon  
replaced by a confused one as he didn’t really know why the boy was dragging him away so  
aggressively. jeno pulled him into an empty classroom, jaemin opting to shut the door behind him.  
if he was honest, jaemin was kinda scared for the first time he couldn’t read the other’s  
expression.

  
“what are you’re intentions? like why me?” jaemin’s head snapped up. he was beyond confused  
at this point. he couldn’t comprehend where this was coming from. what would drive jeno to  
suddenly say something like this?

  
“uh, i mean i like you and we’ve got like a connection and everything. it’s not like i’m using you or  
anything.” jaemin tried to answer lightheartedly. yet jeno’s expression just didn’t seem to shift,  
terrifying the pink haired male even further.

  
“it’s exactly what you’ve been doing! you’re using me for a quick fuck and you’re needs are  
getting in the way of my own friendships!” jeno yelled, a glossy sheen appearing in his eyes as he  
did so. jaemin furred his eyebrows, anger building inside of him due to the accusation being  
thrown at him.

  
“are you fucking serious right now! you can fuck right off if you think that because it’s not true at  
all. i can’t believe you would even fucking think that!” jaemin snapped back. jeno let out a gasp,  
feeling offended at the attack against his choices.

  
“you know what i couldn’t care less about your opinion right now.” jeno fought back. jaemin  
scoffed, rolling his eyes. he turned slightly, opening the door.

  
“then why don’t i just get out of your way.” jaemin whispered before walking out, slamming the  
door shut behind him. jeno stood there trying to calm his breathing, his heart racing as he realised  
the impact of what he had just done.

* * *

  
jaemin slammed his bedroom door shut and let out a little scream as he approached his closet. he  
took out a couple of outfits and shoved them into a backpack. he grabbed his makeup bag, his  
purse and a couple of pieces of jewellery and put them in the bag too. he pulled his phone out of  
pocket unlocking it and opening his phone app. he clicked the top person on his favourites list,  
smiling to himself. hyuck’s voiced boomed through the phone’s speaker, questioning the boy’s  
call.

  
“i’m coming home.” jaemin smiled into the phone before hanging up. he grabbed his phone  
charger and placed it in the bag before zipping it up. he threw it onto his back and left the house,  
not even paying a spare glance towards his mother. he made his way to the train station,  
purchasing his ticket directly to where he felt most at home. the train ride didn’t feel that long to  
him, being absorbed in watching the outside quickly flick passed through the train windows.  
about two hours later he had arrived, stepping out of the train letting the cool night air hit his skin.  
he studied his surroundings looking for the boy with the orange brown hair, the boy who had been  
his rock his entire life. he saw a pair of hands waving up from the crowd and instantly began  
running towards them. he finally saw hyuck standing there, picking up his pace. he tackled the  
boy in a hug, hyuck giggling as his arms snaked around his neck.

  
“jaemin! i missed you so much you don’t even know.” hyuck whined. jaemin giggled along with  
him, pulling away slightly. you could see the happiness radiating off of him as he interacted with  
his friend. they made their way out of the station and into the car park. hyuck unlocked his car, the  
lights blinking in acknowledgment. both boys climbed in, hyuck starting the ignition. jaemin turned  
to face the boy once he had put on his seatbelt.

  
“let’s get this show on the road.” they pulled out of the car park and made their way back to  
hyuck’s house. they turned the radio all the way up and began to sing at the top of their lungs all  
the way home, jaemin having the best time he had probably had in a while. they eventually made  
their way home, jaemin quickly greeting hyuck’s parents as he was dragged away into his   
bedroom. they quickly got changed into more suitable outfits and did each other’s makeup before  
they quickly made their way back out the door. they had another little party in the car before  
making their way into an actual party. jaemin would definitely say that this party went way better  
than the previous one, the pink haired boy being able to dance all his troubles away along with his  
best friend. halfway through hyuck was approached by a pair of boys, the boy hugging one of  
them as he waved at the other. he turned back to face jaemin, giving him a smile.

  
“this mark, my boyfriend and his friend jisung.” hyuck shouted over the music, gesturing to the  
other boys. jaemin greeted them, giving them both his signature smile. the couple soon ran off  
leaving jaemin and jisung to their own devices. they quickly clicked, having a great conversation  
as they danced with each other. their chemistry was a little too much for both of them to handle,  
the tension overflowing between them as they began to grind against each other. they soon  
stumbled out of the club, catching a cab back to jisung’s place, lips messily meeting as they  
struggled into jisung’s apartment. but even as they fucked, jaemin’s min continued to drift off to  
other places that were all to do with jeno. he laid their with an emotionless look on his face,  
recovering from the orgasm he had just received. he gave the younger a half heart smile and a  
peck before he rolled off the bed and got dressed. he grabbed his belongings and said goodbye  
before he left the apartment, hailing a cab back to hyuck’s place. he snuck back inside, the elder  
having already passed out due to the amount of alcohol he had drunk. jaemin collapsed beside  
him, sighing to himself as he replayed the event of the night in his head.

* * *

  
jaemin groaned as his eyes slowly opened and shut, the glare coming in from the windows due to  
the sun causing him to cover his eyes. he rubbed his face to help him way up, slowly sitting up as  
he scratched his head. he turned to look at hyuck who was still asleep next to him, her makeup  
smudged and his clothes crinkled. the boy hadn’t cleaned up or change before he was lulled into  
a deep sleep. jaemin had got changed, his makeup however... he’d rather not talk about it. he  
stepped out of the bed, shivering slightly at the cool floor hitting his skin. he aimlessly felt around  
for something he could cover his body with, soon finding an oversized hoodie to cover his body  
in. he slipped on a stray pair of shoes and grabbed his phone before he wandered outside. he sat  
down on the grass, thoughts flooding his head as he watched the sunrise. although he had an  
amazing time, there was still something missing. he still felt somewhat upset, and he knew exactly  
why. he let out a deep sigh before he grabbed his phone and dialled the one person he needed to  
talk to right now. the dial tone rang in his ears as he hoped the boy would pick up. the dial tone  
ended signalling he had picked up.

  
“hey.” jaemin muttered into the phone. he dug his nails into his thigh as he waited for an answer.  
he heard breathing on the other end of the phone, it appearing the other was trying to think of an  
answer.

  
“hi.” jeno responded quickly. a smile was brought to jaemin’s face just from hearing his voice,  
flopping back onto the grass.

  
“i know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now but... i just miss you.” jaemin whispered,  
holding the speaker closer to his mouth. once the words left his lips, he feared the reaction. he  
heard jeno sigh, the pink haired boy’s body tensing up in nervousness.

  
“i miss you too. i’m sorry for the way i acted, it was uncalled for. i guess i was just overthinking  
everything. but to be fair i haven’t been treating you or my friends right so i really need to five  
things.” jeno said confidently. jaemin smiled as he heard the response, happy that it was positive  
rather than negative.

  
“you honestly don’t understand how happy this is making me, like seriously!” jaemin giggled into  
the phone. jeno sat there on his bed with an adoring smile on his lips as he heard one of his  
favourite noises. he bit his lip as he pondered asking the next question, deciding to do it anyway.

  
“well, can i come see you?” jeno asked nervously, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks.  
jaemin paused slightly, racking his brain for a response.

  
“uh, i’m kinda out of town right now, i’m catching the train back this afternoon we can meet then.”  
jaemin offered. jeno pouted on the other end of the line wanting to be able to see the boy sooner   
rather than later. he sighed knowing he couldn’t change how quickly he got back, he instead  
decided to look forward to meeting back up with him.

  
“see you then jaemin.” jeno sang before hanging up the phone. jaemin placed his phone down,  
smiling to himself, happy that they had resolved the issues that had come between them. he let  
out a little squeal, kicking his legs up in the air before running back inside to inform hyuck.

* * *

  
jaemin had the brightest smile possible as he stepped onto the old-fashioned platform of his  
newfound home. he moved his head around searching for jeno in the crowd, wanting nothing  
more than to just tackle the boy in a hug. it seemed like fate when the crowd separated slightly to  
reveal the boy. jaemin gasped and ran over to him, startling the brunette slightly but he quickly  
accepted him allowing the boy to jump into him arms. the pair laughed with each other as jaemin  
threw his bag down as he suffocated the other in a hug. they joined their lips in a passionate kiss  
as the younger was spun around, their reunion being nothing less than special. jeno placed the  
boy back down on the ground, allowing him to regain his balance. the pinkette signalled him with  
his head before he entwined their fingers and ran off, dragging the other along with him.  
jaemin watched the outside flash past intently as jeno drove. he was startled by the feeling of him  
place his hand on his thigh, inching closer and closer to his groin. the younger eyed him  
suspiciously, gripping the hand with his own.

  
“what are you up to mister?” jaemin teased. jeno let out a hearty laugh, removing his hand  
deciding not to tease the younger in the car and to save it for later. they continued their  
conversation, catching up on everything they had missed in each other’s life. as they approached  
jeno’s driveway the younger let out a deep sigh as he contemplated what he was about to tell the  
boy. the elder looked at him concerned, shifting the car in park and putting on the hand break.

  
“so... i kinda hooked up with someone while we were away from each other. i thought i’d let you  
know.” the pinkette muttered. jeno hummed slightly, a frown forming on his face as he hopped out  
of the car. jaemin followed him, slightly worried by his reaction as he followed him inside. the elder  
walked straight into his room, the pink haired boy following directly behind. he didn’t even have a  
moment to breathe before he was pushed onto the bed, letting out a sound of confusion.

  
“i don’t like people touching what’s mine, maybe it’s time i taught my slut a lesson.” jeno growled  
into his ear. jaemin visibly shivered as jeno ripped off his pants the cool air hitting his skin, the  
elder groaning as he found the boy was bare underneath. the elder smirked as he pulled him up  
onto his knees, noticing the way his thighs shook in anticipation. he layer down his first hit, the  
younger lurching forward, instantly being pulled back into place. he hit the boy’s other cheek this  
time, causing him to moan out. he tried to ensure he remained in the spot that jeno wanted him,  
struggling to maintain it. jaemin failed to notice jeno’s other hand snaking around to his front, only  
realising when it was too late. the elder gripped his cock harshly, eliciting a high pitched moan  
from his mouth. jeno continued to spank the younger as he stroked his cock, watching as the boy  
crumbled due to the pleasure. he soon fell back against the other’s toned chest, loving the feeling  
and idea of the elder’s muscles. his eyes now caught the sight of the other’s built arms and the  
way they wrapped around his figure, another moan falling out from his mouth.

  
“does someone have a thing for muscles?” jeno teased, flexing his arms slightly. jaemin just  
clawed at the sheets below him in response, leaning further into the others chest. he continued to  
let out moans, thrusting into the elder’s hand as he chased his orgasm. the brunette felt the  
younger tense up, realising he was close. he halted his strokes, jaemin letting out a needy whine.

  
“don’t you dare cum with out permission.” jeno warned before beginning to stoke the other’s cock  
again, jaemin letting out a pitiful moan. the elder’s strokes became quicker, almost testing to see if  
the younger could last. he tried to hold in, anchoring himself on anything he could to prevent  
himself from cumming. yet he soon spilled over to jeno’s hand with one of the loudest moans he  
had ever released. as the feeling of his orgasm died down the feeling of fear kicking in, peering  
over his shoulder to be met with a look of pure anger on the other’s face. he yelped as he was  
pushed down by his neck and into the mattress, listening to the sound of jeno unbuckling his belt  
and pulling his pants down. he felt the elder’s cock ghosting over his hole before thrusting in,  
jaemin moaning out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

  
“sluts don’t get prep.” jeno growled into his ear, pulling out before thrusting back in harshly. he  
made it so he was floating completely above the boy, surrounding him completely as he supplied  
him with pleasure. tears spilled over from jaemin’s eyes as he sobbed in pleasure. he quickly felt  
his climax building up again, clenching around the elder as he tried to help him out. the pinkette  
came once again, spilling onto the sheets below him. jeno continued to use him for his own  
release, chasing his own high. he soon came inside of the boy, thrusts halting completely. both of  
them recovered from the previous level of pleasure before jeno pulled out and grabbed something  
to clean the other up with. he cleaned jaemin up before he flopped beside him staring up at the  
ceiling. the younger slowly rolled onto his side and cuddled into the other’s chest, thoughts of  
what this would feel like all the time filling his head. he quickly debated whether or not he should  
finally confess, not really know if it was the right time. jaemin eventually said ‘fuck it’ and decided  
to let the other know.

  
“i know this is probably a weird time to ask but i really need to get this off my chest, i really like  
you, like a lot. and i really wanna make things offical so... do you wanna be my boyfriend?” jaemin  
asked quietly. jeno looked down at the boy in shock, shuffling up so that he was now sitting. the  
younger moved away cautiously, scared he had made the wrong move. but all of that faded away  
when jeno gave him the brightest smile he could possibly give.

  
“of course!” the elder cheered. jaemin gave him a look of shock in return, the brunette tackling  
him in a hug as they giggled. it was like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders able to  
enjoy each other with the constriction of wondering what they were to each other.

* * *

  
the two let out deep breaths as they sat in jeno’s car. they were about to start another day of their  
school lives, both of them nervous of what was to come. jaemin was visibly shaking as he tried to  
calm himself down, jeno placing his hand on his thigh as to calm him down. they shared a look of  
reassurance before jaemin unbuckled his seatbelt.

  
“lets cause a controversy.” he joked, opening the door of the car. jeno just rolled his eyes,  
laughing himself before he got out as well. they made their way into the dinner, greeting jeno’s  
friends as they made their way over to the table. the elder had finally introduced his boyfriend to  
his friends allowing for them to meet and form their own friendships. this also allowed for  
everyone to forgive each other for anything that may have happened between them, jaemin soon  
finding solace in his new group of friends. and as he sat down at the table, everyone surrounding  
him, he couldn’t help but be grateful for everything that had happened to him despite all the  
drama that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!  
> it would be a lot if you were able to support this work by leaving kudos or comments.  
> my twt is @switchienana and you can find my cc there as well~  
> ^_^


End file.
